Parents and caregivers generally have four types of devices to measure out and dispense liquid medication including a manual syringe with a graduated scale printed on the barrel, a “spoon” that is a test tube shape with a spout to drink from, again with a graduated scale on the side, a bulb-type suction syringe with a graduated scale on the barrel, and a cup with graduated scale. These devices require utilizing an often hard to see and difficult to read graduated scale to determine how much medicine is being taken or poured into the device and therefore administered. Caregivers, trying to get just the right amount, often end up pouring medicine back into the medicine bottle, contaminating the medicine. The FDA has sighted overdose of cough and cold medications, especially in very young children, as a common hazard.